


the end is the same as tomorrow

by silkstocking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/pseuds/silkstocking
Summary: Kari and Antti face each other for the first time since the buyout.





	the end is the same as tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by [this shot](https://twitter.com/DallasStars/status/973666301343346690) of Kari looking determined before the game.

It's taken most of a season for them to get back in the same city at the same time.

They've texted now and then but honestly Kari has found it hard to know what to say. Their seasons took such divergent paths: Antti shuffled from pillar to post while Kari found his feet in his new role. It was surprisingly easy to settle into a rhythm before Ben got hurt, to let his body get used to fewer games but more certainty about which ones, something that he never had when Antti was around.

But then there are lots of things that used to be different when Antti was around.

'Come over,' Kari texts.

'This is Montreal,' Antti replies. 'Someone would take our picture.'

So that's that. There's an itch under Kari's skin as he works through his game-day ritual. He’s frustrated by this string of rough games, by how the team has played in front of him, by the way he can feel the season slipping through their fingers yet again. He goes through the motions with the media, answering their questions about the symbolism and his track record playing Antti. He’s not sure what he says, but it doesn’t matter; they care more about Rous and Remi than him, and more about Rads than any of them.

There’s a moment during warmups, just one moment, where he wants to skate to center ice and bump fists with Antti the way they always used to. He finds Mike instead, and tells himself to get his head in the game.

*

Antti's waiting outside the visitors’ locker room, messing around on his phone and slouching against the wall with a Canadiens ball cap pulled down low on his head. Some of the other guys offer him subdued congratulations or claps on the shoulder as they leave.

"Good game," Kari says, and only that. He’ll be pleased for Antti in the morning, maybe. He’s also acutely aware of Esa hovering in his peripheral vision.

Antti lifts his head, and there’s something frank in the way his eyes rake over Kari’s body. It's an expression Kari's seen on him many times before after games, but then they were usually on the same side. Still, when Antti raises a questioning eyebrow, Kari follows.

He leads them to an empty meeting room, locks the door behind them, and pushes Kari up against it before he has time to react.

"I thought—" Kari gasps, as Antti mouths at his neck. "You said we shouldn't."

"It is a bad idea," Antti agrees. His fingers find their way under Kari's shirt.

"I need to be on the bus."

"Then make it quick."

"Make what quick?"

"Winner's choice," Antti breathes into his ear.

Kari flinches. That sort of thing had been okay before, back when they were working together, but not now, with the sting of the loss still so fresh. "We don't do that any more—"

He breaks off as Antti drops to his knees, looking back up at Kari with an expression caught somewhere between annoyance and fondness. "Stop fucking arguing and let me blow you."

Antti’s fingers seem to slot into place on Kari’s hips and his mouth feels hot and familiar, even after so many months. Kari bites his lip and holds in the sounds he wants to make as Antti’s tongue takes him to pieces with practiced precision.

Afterwards, Kari leans back against the door, panting. Antti pushes himself to his feet with a grimace.

"Fuck. I need a massage. Or sauna. Both." He gestures at Kari. "Aren’t you going to—?"

Kari rolls his eyes. "Come here."

He pulls Antti close, getting a hand inside his shorts and pressing their mouths together in a searching kiss.

"So vain. I almost forgot you love to taste yourself," Antti gasps against Kari’s lips. Kari bites at him, drawing a pleasing hiss.

It never takes long to get Antti off when he's high on winning like this. He groans and shudders through it, burying his face in Kari’s shoulder.

"I wish we had more fucking time. I missed your ass."

"Just my ass?" Kari says, wiping his hand on the inside of Antti’s shorts with no regrets. It's his barn. He can shower again.

"Well, I guess I missed the rest of you too," Antti says. "But I haven’t been moping and pining for you, Kärppä. Just like you haven't been waiting around for me." He does a double take at whatever expression is on Kari’s face. "Fuck, have you? That did seem fast."

Kari shrugs, embarrassed, and steps away. He hasn’t, not exactly. "You said be quick. And it wasn’t like that. I’ve just been busy."

"Oh, I think that was a chirp!" Antti says, eyes gleaming. "You didn’t with Bishop? Or one of the kids? Esa or Julius, they grew up idolising you."

"Okay, I know that was a chirp. And you’re still older than me." This lazy, post-sex back and forth feels dangerously familiar, and that thought kicks Kari back to reality. "I really do have to go. Thanks for tonight."

He turns to leave, but Antti catches his wrist. "Hey. I didn't mean—I’ll be back in Dallas once we’re done for the season. I still have the house to deal with." There's something soft in his voice. "Just so you know."

Kari hesitates for a moment, then gives in to the urge to pull Antti into a kiss that's warm and full of promise. "Text me when you’re in town," he says, and heads out to find his team. 


End file.
